slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Ones
The First Ones are tubbies what are living in Garryville. They got as a base old abadoned factory. They are having a contacts with a CyberCon ,MMSRC and tubby goverment. A First Ones are celebrities-like persons in tubby edition. They are based on "classic" teletubbies... well, because THEY ARE THEM! But.. let tell me who they are. Tinky Winky/Purple or blue tubby/Our best soldier/ Franz Freeman "Hi. My name is Timmy." Tinky Winky or from his name Timmy is a English tubby borned in Finland. He is most of pale-skinned tubby with empty eyes with "Crystal Aqua" Colour. His personality is dirty, nerdy, 24 years old guy. He is wearing shirt, tracksuit bottom with "Nike" boots and red bag. His hairs are in "Punk" style. His weapons are shovel, cement saw and switchblade. His theme is Korn - Trash. His car is Ford Pickup. Dipsy/Green tubby/Big D Boy/Ali Al-quaed "Yo wussup?" Dipsy, or Dean is a tubby who is half-american and half-arabian. He is having a "whaled" skin,his face is mount with sharp teets and "Emerald Shining" eye colors. His personality is stupid, most of drunk ,enjoying in shooting (trigger-happy) 19 years old fighter. His hairs are styled to Bieber-like, gray tank ,jeans shorts and golf boots. His weapons are bat, metal cross and baton. His theme is Eminem - Without Me. His mobile is green motocycle. Laa-Laa/Yellow tubby/A good singer/ Lilliana Wo Wang "konichiwa!" Laa-Laa, but her name is Lilliana, and she is caming from Japan, and was living in "Heaven's Gate" street in Garryville. She is having a hairs in style of "First Girl On Earth", pink bottom in style of 90's and a short shirt, and a dancer's boots, she has weaker eyes than rest of group. Her personality is a sweet ,carriest and "sexy" 16 years old girl in this team. She likes to training a fight with oriental weapons. Her weapons are katana, sai or kunai. Her theme is Rob Zombie - Living Dead Girl. Her car is Dacia. Po/Red tubby/Ass /Paulette Muller-Williams "I like it so much." Po, or Paulette is a youngest tubby (15 years old) in group, she is caming from German, and is half-aztec girl. Her hairs are a like those in a dolls from "Barbie" franchise. She wears a pink shirt, red pants and red ballete boots. Her personality is a kindly, enjoying in watching sci-fi and helpful. Her weapon is hatchet, sircle and bowie knife. Her theme is Lady Gaga - Bad Romance. Her motocycle is modified Harley-Davidson. White and Gray tubbies/Guardians/Crawler/ Walter and Willy Marks "Show me your tits!" "You smell like Noo-Noo." Will and Walter. A White tubby is using a lab suit, jeans, boots and broken gold sunglasses..A Gray tubby doesn't have legs, he got a whellchair and purple vest with pink tank. Both of them are leaders of group.A personality is the same, they are both skilled, inteligent and speedy. Crawler doesn't use a weapons, when guardian uses scalper of chainsaw. A theme of guardian is Celldweller - Switchback ,an crowler's theme is Tokyo Rose - Goodbye Almond Eyes. A both are riding in Castron. Trivia General -In group you can find too a Noo-Noo, using his name, Noah. His theme is Depeche Mode - Shake The Desease. -In group you can find too Ron, his appearance is insipred by Two-Face from Batman. His theme is Five Finger Death Punch - Gone Away. -They are a one from three groups of tubbies, what are helping Bloodfin, and they are liking him. -Every tubbie was having a special clip called "Meet The Tubbies". Is oblivious reference to "Meet The Team" made by Valve for TF2 promotion. What is the best in original is shoved mainly a characters in RED team, when "red" (The First Ones) and "blu" (Demonic Cult of Shaun) are having a clips about some characters from both "teams". -3D models are most of infected. Only Laa-Laa and her helper are normal. -Laa-Laa has a new born as her helper. Po -Po have a boyfriend, Mark. -Her name sometimes is spelled as Paula. -She has a secretly glue addicition. -Her falourite type of music is girlish pop. Laa-Laa -She got another names like Lila or Lilith. -She is a otaku. Sometimes is seen on Furry/Brony/Game Cons ,but mostly she was cleaning a place ,where event was organized. -In some percents she is a possibly a samurai. -She enjoys in japaneese traditional music. -Her favourite movies are "Kill Bill", "Pulp Fiction" and "Evil Dead". -Secretly has a crush on Guardian. Dipsy -He got a golden chain, sometimes he is using it as a weapon. -His look style is reference to CJ from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. -He listens and sings a rap and hip-hop songs, his favourite rappers are Hopsin, Eminem and Mr.T. -Even can breakdance. -His appearance is based on his "reptile" version. -He has a friend, him is Wiff. -He has a crush on Rosita Tinky Winky -He has a girlfriend. -Is confirmed that his girlfriend is White Scythe, also knewed as Scarlett. He helped her with problems like getting caugh on fapping in public place. -His appearance is based on his infected look. -His dance is gangnam. -He have a weapon, chainsaw, and sometimes appear with shovel. -In first idead, he was supposed to be secretly Alex's father. White and Gray tubbies -White has a crush on Laa-Laa, a part of his story is showing a some moments about that. -Walter references to his fan-name, Walten. -His weapons is a knife, or power drill. -Gray is based on crawler from Slendytubbies 3. -His wheelchair has a wheels from rubber and bronze, they was maked by Goodyear. -He has a number in phone to ZeoWorks. -Sometimes in fight he uses Walther PPK. -They both dance flamenco.